Scenario Setup
That Morning... This scenario will have several scripted sections that the referee may read to the players to set the scene. The "Introductory Narrative" below is just such a script. Likewise, various photos, drawings, maps and other references are provided in this scenario. While they are primarily for the referee, at their discretion, the ref may share these resources with the players as the situation unfolds. Everybody in the quake zone, victims and potential rescuers alike, will have just lived through the quake themselves. Before they can expect to help anybody else, they first need to make certain that they are okay to do so – including the state and status of their own health, their immediate surroundings (at work), and their family and home. Even a professional first-responder wouldn't be expected to head in to work if their own home was on fire (they'd be dangerously distracted if they did). Only after self-assessment and a stable situation would anybody be expected to report. Assuming stability, however, sworn personnel are obligated to respond. A volunteer responder has a little more latitude. While a local jurisdiction may put out a call, a trained volunteer will have several factors they must consider before they get anywhere near simply jumping into rescue mode. First, is the environment at work safe? Depending on where they work, there may be an Emergency Response Team, Floor Wardens or similar type of group that would be activated after an earthquake. If a volunteer deems the situation is too risky for themselves or for their family, they may elect to evacuate. They may elect to send their spouse and child out of the disaster zone while they stay behind and assist response and recovery efforts. Everybody is a little different and a myriad of factors affect the decision, not the least of which is the condition of one's own home, as well as medical considerations. A volunteer will make several successive, conscious decisions that take them closer to reporting for duty. Once they do report, they are obligated to perform to minimum accountability standards (even if that's only that they "sign out" upon a hasty departure). Players should be walked through the following checklist to affirm the steps and confirm their decision to take those steps. Only if the volunteer answers "yes" to each step above should they make themselves available for the next step. For the sake of this exercise, we'll go the optimistic route and establish the scenario assumption below... Those who make the final decision to avail themselves to the jurisdictions response structure may likely be deployed to an area that now has some inherent risk. This is where is CERT volunteers shine: assisting those who have been inured or trapped in a hazardous environment. By nature of that statement, though, the volunteer must acknowledge that they are consciously entering a hazardous environment. Making contact with the Volunteer Coordinator may be a challenge of its own. * The phone is fastest, most efficient method of contacting. Are phones currently operational? * If not, can texts make it through? * Is the volunteer a HAM radio operator? * Does the volunteer have a city-issued radio? * Next Step: Reporting for Duty Category:Referee